Rapture Me
by LadySerinityLynn
Summary: When Ginny and Draco have an encounter on the train, they are thrown into a world they did not know could exist. Passion, Mystery, Danger, and the adventure of unraveling the greatest mystery of all: Unexplainable, Irrational, LOVE. A Halloween Tale!
1. Chapter 1: Mystery

Hey yall, I deleted Kiss My Eyes :( I did not like the way I wrote it. So Instead I wrote this one. As Always I do not own Harry Potter or any related Characters. They Belong to JK Rowling. I Hope you all enjoy

_**Rapture Me**_

_**Chapter One: Mystery**_

"_**Mysterious, is what I'll Call you." Rebecca St. James**_

The Hogwarts Express didn't feel right for her seventh year. The war was over yes, The Dark Lord being defeated, but things weren't the same. Fall had come to England, and with it, the peace of knowing that the darkest wizard of all time was no longer a problem.

The cool crispness of the leaves turning fit nicely with Ginny's cold mood. She was not looking forward to this year, sharing it with her brother, his girlfriend and her ex boyfriend. Harry Potter was the Wizarding Worlds Savior. Ginny had been so positive that when the war was over, they would be together again.

Ginny didn't know how wrong she was. Harry had come back to her, but only to turn around and shred her heart once more two months later. She had once again gone from being his world, to his "adopted" little sister. Ginny hated it, and had withdrawn from The Famous Trio, also ignoring most of those that supported them.

As the Train began to pull away from the station, Ginny walked through the main aisle, looking for an empty compartment. She had barely said goodbye to anyone, her heart yearning for adventure and mystery. She hated the same old, same old. Coming around a corner, she ended up running into a group of Slytherins.

For once the snakes didn't banter her. Their sad eyes spoke of horrors she never saw, of things they were forced to do. Ginny felt her feelings tug on her. She never saw the Slytherins as evil, just misunderstood. Taking a chance, she smiled at them.

To her surprise, they smiled back. One of the girls in the group, known as Pansy Pug-nose Parkinson, nodded at her. The two girls seemed to reach an odd understanding; one of mutual respect. She admired the red head, Ginny could not imagine what courage it took to face Voldermort.

Continuing her walk, the youngest Weasley was unaware of a pair of Grey Eyes that followed her. Draco Malfoy had been cleared of all charges; including the murder of one Albus Dumbledore.

This no longer mattered to the platinum blonde. His parent's name was already smeared; he was left with the responsibility of rebuilding it. Known as the Slytherin Sex God, Draco was considered a player.

Draco watched Ginny's back. She had become strangely attractive in the past couple of years. Fire red hair spilled to her waist, her skin still softly pale. She had curved out in the all the right places, providing her with an athletic finger that some girls envied. She had very few freckles anymore, and always seemed alive.

Draco was drawn to her. Although no one knew, he had often found himself mesmerized by her. Her moves on the Qudditch pitch matched any guys, and she had the temper that was nothing but fire. She never gave in, she never backed down.

She was different from the women he was used to. The ones that fawned over him, begged him to take them to bed, ached for his love. She would ignore him, and when he would insult her, she would face him.

Draco looked towards his housemates, who were now wrapped up in what was wrong with the only girl in the Weasley family, why she was not following the Trio around. Theories of broken hearts and abuse were the main stream of conversation, making the blonde's head spin.

Unable to stand it any longer, he slipped away from the crowd; carefully following the steps of the girl he craved.

* * *

She sat in a compartment alone, grateful for not having anyone around her. She watched the landscape slip past in a blur of colors. Oranges, yellows, reds, greens. Blue sky and warm sunlight. Ginny yearned to be out in the fall air, to feel it tickle her skin and warm her heart. She wanted to run in the leaves, fly in the sky, leave this nightmare behind.

The door of her compartment opened and she turned her head, prepared to tell the person to leave her be, she wanted o be alone. The person standing at the door should have had her drawing her wand. Instead, they had her frozen in place.

Warm chocolate met soft grey. No words were spoken, the air tense with the snap and crackle of chemistry. He stood with his arms crossed, gazing into her, at her, through her. He was tall, with the build of a Qudditch player, blonde hair falling into his face. He stood as if he were authority, a quiet confidence that boasted none of the old arrogance, but still gave the warning he should not be taken lightly.

She felt her breath catch, felt her heart stop. The train compartment disappeared, the world outside disappeared. She could see in his eyes more then could ever be said. He craved her, would not dare touch her. He yearned to talk to her, but couldn't find the words.

Draco was at a loss for what to do. He had come into her compartment fully prepared to get her to fight with him, to hear her challenge him. Now facing her, he found himself raptured by her eyes. They questioned, they asked, they wondered. Yet she said nothing, not demanding he leave, no insults, no wand drawn. It was like she saw his thoughts, knew what he wanted. He felt his own heart tumble with something he could not place.

She broke eye contact, looking down at her hands, now in her lap. She tucked a strand of fire red hair behind her ear, feeling her face turn red at her own actions. She could still feel his eyes on her, somehow she found the courage to look up again.

He had not moved from his position by the door. His arms were still crossed, but this time his eyes were slowly looking her up and down. She could tell he was not looking at her because he thought she was a piece of meat, but as if she were something to be touched gently.

Ginny felt her throat go dry. She had her men, but never in her life had they pierced her this way. The longing she felt then was deep and bone jarring, sending her straight into a world of feeling she had never thought possible.

The compartment door opened behind him, and in stepped Hermione Granger.

"Hey Ginny, can I join you?" She asked pushing past Draco, as if he did not exist.

Ginny nodded, her eyes still not leaving Draco's chiseled face. She felt Hermione sit down next to her. She finally looked away from him, sighing. She smiled at Hermione.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Got tired of Ron whining is all. Wanted to see how you were." The Seventeen-year-old replied.

Ginny didn't know how to describe how she felt, so her eyes fell on the window. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Ginny turned, plastering a fake smile to her face. Before her eyes fell on her friend, they glanced at the door of her compartment. Shock sent her mind reeling.

Like a ghost, he had slipped out. No noise, no pop, no slide. Instead, he had disappeared quietly, leaving an air of mystery and longing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2:Yearning

I hope you all enjoy chapter 2!! It is longer then the first. Reviews are welcomed ;)

_**Chapter Two: Yearning**_

_**"I can see it in your eyes." The Veronicas**_

Ginny was grateful for the coolness of the night. It cleared her head of all the thoughts that Hermione had persisted on talking about. Ginny had never been slammed with so many questions. How was she coping with Harry breaking her heart? How was she handling Fred's Death?

Ginny winced at the last question. The twins had always been her favorite brothers, and she was taking Fred's death harder then anyone else. Ginny avoided all questions, making sure that she seemed okay to the world. No one expected her to be happy go lucky, but they did expect to have moved on a bit.

She inhaled the cold air, feeling her body relax. Hermione's questions had smothered her. Even with all that Hermione was talking about, Ginny found herself only focusing on one thing. His grey eyes.

Since her break up with Harry, Ginny had been more realistic about love. She was going to rationalize their encounter on the train as an overactive part of her imagination. She was simply lonely, yearning for someone to get on her level and that was all. Draco Malfoy did not look at her in any other way then that of a rival.

Turning to walk towards a carriage, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She came face to face with Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw had become close friends after the war, and as far as Ginny knew, they were considering dating.

"Hi Ginny. Would you like to sit with us?" Luna asked cautiously. The girl may be a bit batty, but Ginny found her to be an amazing witch, and considered her a close friend.

"Of course Luna. Hello Blaise." She said, smiling a bit nervously at the big Slytherin in front of her.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Weasely. Luna has told me much good about you." Blaise said. Despite his own reputation, he respected the Gryffindor in front of him, a lot more then a snake should.

They looked for an empty carriage, and upon finding one; they climbed in. Before either of them could say another word, a deep voice said below them:

"May I join you?"

Ginny felt her heart stop. Looking down, her eyes once again locked with Draco's. He was looking up at her, as if he understood that what she needed most was a quiet presence near her.

"Of course, mate." Blaise responded. Draco's athletic build leapt up into the carriage, and he came to sit next to Ginny. He sat close enough that she could feel him, but not so close that they were right up against each other.

The carriage began to move, the four sitting in a comfortable silence. Ginny looked past Blaise and Luna, at the trees that surrounded them. Feeling as if she was being watched, she turned to look at Draco.

His grey eyes were watching her, reading her. It was like he was a psychic, he seemed to know her thoughts. She felt a yearning to physically reach out and touch him. She wanted to feel him against her.

She shook her head and once again looked at the trees. What were these feelings? Where were they coming from? She should not even be thinking about him like this, he should not even be sitting next to her.

Luna, ever the observer saw the tension crackling between the two. Part Seer, she immediately knew where they were headed. She had to smile. Despite what Draco had done, Luna felt that he was what Ginny needed most in her life. She glanced at Blaise, who was smirking as well. Deciding to kind of coax things along, Luna spoke up.

"I am sorry about your break up with Harry, Ginny."

Ginny looked at Luna, surprise on her face. "It's alright, I mean really it is. He didn't know how to handle me." Ginny responded.

Picking up where Luna left off Blaise said, "Its not alright. Scar head is an idiot. Why have you not been eating, love? I can tell you have lost weight."

Was she truly that transparent? Could they see that she had barely eaten in the past two days? Anxiety over school, a broken heart, a brothers death. All of it had taken its toll on her, so she took it out on her body.

"You're not eating? Why?" Draco's voice was firm, but angry. Ginny looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

"Stress."

"I don't give a damn if it was a hernia. You need to eat. It's no excuse. No matter what's going on, that does not give you the right to stop eating."

Ginny couldn't think of anything to say. She stared at him in surprise. His blunt honesty she found oddly refreshing, no matter how brutal, he had at least told her exactly what he thought; no beating around the bush.

He was right, and she knew it. Potter was not something she needed to not eat over, school she could take in stride, and grief for Fred would heal in time. She looked down at the carriage floor.

Draco felt like an idiot. Perhaps he had been a bit more harsh then he would have liked. He liked the vibrancy in her, not this cold shell she was showing. He wanted to see her smile, yearned for her to have the fire in her eyes again. Saint Potty had broken her, and Draco couldn't stand it.

"Your worth much more then he could ever see." Draco said softly.

She gazed up at him, mind churning. He meant every word, she knew. Even if he couldn't show it, she knew that some strange part of him cared. His presence was all of the sudden a strength. With him there, she could stand again.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop. "Oi, the castle awaits. Come Draco, our fellow snakes await us." Blaise said, standing up.

Draco nodded and followed his best friend off the carriage. Ginny's eyes followed his back, her heart beating double time. It was Luna's hand that brought her out of her trance, brought her back down to the reality she had to face.

* * *

The Great Hall was full of students. Now that the war was over, there seemed to be a calm over the school. The first years had been sorted, the Headmistress McGongall announcing the amazing things happening this year. Those who had missed their seventh year due to the war were now being allowed to make it up this year. There would be a ball, and many exciting classes. As always there was a warning about the Forbidden Forest and it's dangers.

Draco barely listened. Instead, his grey eyes scanned the Gryffindor table for Ginny Weasely. He knew he should not even care about her, should stick with his own kind. A part of him yearned for her, ached to have her close, yet he knew he couldn't. She was like forbidden fruit, and he longed to take a bite.

He found her fire red hair sitting next to Weasel King. She looked slight uncomfortable; as her brother and his dolt brained friends chatted away about the year. There was a difference in her that he immediately caught.

She was eating, shoveling food into her mouth like a carnivore. Draco smirked. Maybe he had not been harsh with her at all. What she was longing for was someone who could take her at her level. Challenge her, be honest with her, live with her. Potter couldn't do it because he was weak, but maybe Draco could.

He immediately shook his head. What in Merlin's beard was wrong with him? He could not possibly have her. It was illogical, irrational and completely mad. His family name was already marred. He would make it worse by seeing her.

His heart argued with him. There was something about her, the fire in her eyes. They way she didn't do things the easy way. She found the normal life boring, and he knew it. What was happening to him? He knew how he felt was wrong.

"Okay Draco. Let me tell you something, you want her yes?" Blaise's low voice brought Draco out of his revere. Damn his friend for being smart and reading him like a book. Draco nodded, grey eyes still watching the redhead eating with zeal.

"Then plan your moves carefully. Calculate them. She is guarded, and won't be easy. She won't let anyone near her. You have to break through to her in a way that's different then most women. It's like a wizard chess game." Blaise explained.

He knew Blaise was right. Ginny was no ordinary young woman. The fancy lines did not work with her, the roses and petals. She was aggressive, enjoyed challenges. She hated pressure, but loved adventure. Draco sighed, he had barely said anything to her, and he already knew her.

"How did you know?" Draco asked his friend. Blaise and Draco had been through hell together, between the war and choosing sides. Blaise's mom had sided with Dumbledore, leaving Blaise in a position of total peril. He had ultimately been forced to become a Death Eater like Draco, and the two suffered immensely together.

"Your my brother mate. You don't think I can't read you like a parchment? The same feelings you are fighting, is what I am fighting with Luna. I am about to break though. I have worked on this for months, and Luna and I are so close. You and Ginny have a ways to go."

Draco couldn't help but feel comforted by the words. At least he was not the only one that wanted something he could not technically have. "But-"

"Things are Different now Draco. Unravel her. She needs you, more then you think. Just trust me."

Draco sighed and allowed his friends words to sink in. As the plates disappeared, and they were dismissed; he found himself looking for her eyes.

Smooth chocolate met his over the crowd. As she was swept away by the house mates, he caught her small smile. She was grateful, he had given her strength. As Draco followed everyone else out, he felt his heart constrict with an ache he never felt before.


	3. Chapter 3: Reality

Thank you for the wonderful reviews.:) As a request by one of my reviewers, I have made chapter three pretty long, and will hopefully add more detail to each chapter making them longer. Ha ha. This first part is an actual dream I had, but I changed it to fit in with Harry Potter Chars. I hope you guys enjoy ;)

_**Chapter 3: Reality**_

"_**She said she's seen her Babylon." Unknown**_

_The corridor was dark, darker then it needed to be. There was no light from any of the windows, as if night had shrouded the castle inside and out. The air was cold, with each breath she took, she could see the fog. Ginny shivered as she gazed down the long hall that now greeted her. Rationally, the hall was too long to be natural. It seemed to stretch on forever, making her skin crawl with fear._

_She was looking for Fred. She needed him to come back to her, her partner in crime. He was missing, and she had to find him. As the cold encircled her, she began to fear that he would die from the frigid air. She took a few tentative steps into the corridor, when a black figure appeared three feet in front of her._

_She recognized the figure as Harry. She felt her heart constrict in pain. Why was he here? She needed to find Fred, before he was gone for good. She walked until she saw Harry face to face._

_His eyes were a deep red, staring at her oddly. She gave him a shy smile. "Hi Harry." _

_Harry gave her a funny grin, while reaching out a hand to grasp her wrist. His hand was cold and clammy, like death had encircled him. _

"_Fred is behind me. You must come quickly, he is fading fast." _

_Ginny felt panic at his words, she needed to get to her brother, she could not lose him again. A presence came from behind her, warm and comforting in the chill air. A hand touched her shoulder. She turned and found herself gazing into grey eyes._

"_Are you sure you want to go with him Ginerva?" His voice was elegant, holding a point of authority. Ginny felt the harsh tug of Harry, but couldn't keep her eyes from his._

"_I trust him. Fred…" She responded._

_The warmth of his hand left her shoulder and she heard him sigh. "He is only going to hurt you. What if Fred was behind me?" _

"_Don't listen Gin. We need to get to Fred." Harry's cold voice said. _

_Ginny was torn. She truly did not know where Fred was, instinct had pulled her towards this area. "I can't. I don't know where to go." She felt confusion grasp at her, clawing at her insides. She gazed into Draco's eyes, hoping for an answer._

_He stepped back, crossed his arms and looked at her sadly. "Make the right choice, someone's life could depend on it." _

_He dropped his head, not looking at her, as Ginny allowed herself to be reluctantly pulled away by Harry._

* * *

Ginny sat up, looking at the maroon red curtains circling her bed. Her skin was covered in sweat, running down her back and sending her into shivers. She felt a lump rise in her throat at the thought of Fred. It had just been a dream, a nightmarish image of her pain. If she had been allowed to fight, she would have been dead instead of Fred.

Ginny fought tears as she tore the covers off her now shaking body. Feeling smothered by the dream, she felt like her room was closing around her, its four walls coming to snuff out what little life she had left.

Dressing quickly, Ginny threw her hair up out of her face in a ponytail before dashing out of her room. She came down the stairs and into the Gryffindor Common Room. People were milling about, and her eyes fell on the trio. They looked up as they heard her come down the stairs.

Harry, being the first to see her jumped up. He came over to her and stopped her as she hit the bottom. Seeing his face made her think of her dream, and all Ginny wanted to do was run from him.

"Gin-bug, you okay?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"It's none of your business wither I am okay or not Potter." She snapped. She abruptly pushed past him, her mind on escape.

Exiting through the portrait hole, she pushed past other students. She needed the air, to be out of the castle, away from everyone. She could see the great oak doors that equaled her freedom, and she began to run.

Sprinting down stairs, through groups of students, around corners; she finally burst into the fall day. The sun was warm, the breeze cool. The sky was slightly cloudy, indicating rain later on, but she cared not about the storm looming over her.

She continued her run, making it to the lake before finally resting against a tree. Ginny's heart pounded in her ears, she could feel her blood running through her veins. She gulped in the cool air, as if it was what gave her life.

Placing one had on the tree, she turned her body to face the vast lake that stretched before her. It was a dark blue, reminding her of the ocean that Fred had loved so much. Her heart erupted then, an explosion of pain and heartache she had held in for far to long.

She allowed herself to sink to the ground, sobs wracking her body so hard, she could have sworn she was rolling around everywhere. She missed her brother so much. She didn't know how she would live without him.

Her dream entered her mind, and she remembered the deep yearning to reach him. In reality, he was dead and cold, buried in the ground, lifeless. In reality, she was alone with the pain no one should have to bear.

Draco's eyes came unbidden to her. The soft grey that lingered on hers, that seemed to know her inside and out. Her sobs slowed and she gazed out at the water, allowing the left over tears to run down her face.

Draco had given her a sense of strength. Like a guardian on watch, when she thought of him, she felt bolstered, okay with the life she was living. Even in the strange dream, her nemesis had turned into her savior, giving her odd comfort and peace.

The longing that entered her system like a shock wave surprised Ginny. Strangely, she wanted nothing more then to see him right now. She longed to look into his eyes, run her fingers through his hair, and feel him pressed against her. She tried shaking off the feelings, but they kept coming in like a flood.

Her mind rationalized it, tried to tell her that once again she over reacting to what happened. He was neither enemy nor friend, but sill he was there. She lay still; allowing the sun to warm her now calm body, thoughts drifting like the waves of the sea.

* * *

Draco could not possibly understand exactly what it was that had him rise early that morning. But he thanked Merlin he had gotten out of bed and come to eat an early meal. As he was coming out of the Great Hall, satisfied with his breakfast, he heard a great commotion from the top of the stairs. He looked up in time to see her red hair tied back come sprinting down the stairs.

Her brown eyes were full of hurt, of worry that he could not place. She brushed past him, barely noticing his presence. Whatever had upset her was not going to stop her from escaping the castle.

Instinct pulled him after her, a feeling that he needed to seek, understand and know her better. He followed her at a leisurely pace, wanting to allow her the time she needed to compose herself. He had a feeling that she was going to need some time before facing him.

He entered the warm air, its subtle chill making him shiver slightly. A storm was coming, it sizzled in the air. His grey eyes scanned the grounds around him, until he finally caught a glimpse of her by the lake.

He followed a round about path, the whole time watching as she collapsed against the tree, sobs making her slide to the ground.

He wanted to run to her, pick her up, and hold her. He ached to wipe her tears, tell her that he was there, that she was not alone in this cold reality after the war. Blaise's words echoed in his mind. Coming at her that way would cause her to run from him, sometimes silence was the best answer.

He stopped when he got about ten feet away, just watching as her body calmed down; indicating to him she was done crying. Being a top Death Eater had given him training in ways none could imagine, as a result he was more observant then most.

He watched her lay there, brown eyes staring at the blue water behind him. She was a figment of beauty, the sun on her pale skin, the green of the grass clashing with her hair. Even as the sight of her took his breath away, he wanted to be closer.

In several strides, he found himself kneeling down and gazing at her. She turned her head, eyes locking with his. So much pain welled there, like a quiet pool. She was hurting more then he realized; whatever pain she felt was something he could never completely understand.

She sat up, looking down at the ground shyly. She was not quite afraid of him, but scared of what she felt when he came around her. He made her nervous, because it was like he could see her core.

He removed himself from his kneeling position, sitting down on the ground next to her. She raised her eyebrows at him, but said nothing. There seemed to be little to say, like they were on a telepathic level. He had come to give her comfort, not pester or ask about what kind of pain she was in.

Draco knew that she was vulnerable, as much as he wanted to wrap her up in his arms, he refrained himself. She was much more then just someone to be bedded, and he needed to gain her trust.

She moved a little closer to him, shoulders lightly brushing. They stared out at the lake, taking comfort in each other. His presence was Ginny's strength; Ginny was his hope. Ginny needed to say something. The mystery of her dream would be revealed in time, but for right now; she wanted to focus on her reality.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Draco nodded, unable to find the words that he knew any other man would speak. He knew that he didn't need words, she understood him in way that scared him. She stood up, feeling brave enough; she reached out and touched him.

It was a hand on his arm, her touch igniting his skin like fire. His eyes found hers. Clearly she felt the same fire, for her eyes were full of surprise and wonder. She forcefully pulled her hand away. What was going on? What was this?  
Draco stood up to. Clearing his throat, which had all of the sudden gone dry he said, "We should head in. Classes start in a bit."

Ginny nodded, turned her back and began walking back to the school. She looked back once. He was a few paces behind her, staring at her with an expression she could not read. Her hand tingled at the thought of his well-muscled arm in it, and she shook herself.

"Get a grip Ginny Weasely. Reality does not work this way." Vowing there and then, Ginny forced herself to not look back again; striding into the castle as if she owned it.


	4. Chapter 4: Danger

Thanks for all the reviews, I love them and I glad you guys like it ;) here is chapter four, I ramped things up a bit and I am sorry if the chapter length bothers you. Enjoy ;)

_**Chapter Four: Warning**_

"_**Can you see the signs, see the signs now? Creed **_

A week had past since they had last spoken. It had been a week since he had watched her march up to the school, acting a bit stronger then when he found her. It had been a week, and still the thought of her circled his head. School had kept them both busy, only sharing one class together, Draco longed to be close to her again.

She had surrounded herself with Luna and Blaise. As Blaise promised, Luna had caved and gave in, allowing him into her heart completely. Draco was glad for them, but it only made him feel even lonelier without Ginny.

Draco had taken to watching her like a hawk when they did see each other. His grey eyes constantly read her body language. He could tell when she was irritated, nervous, excited, sad. So much could be read off her, no matter what kind of smile she had on her face.

Since she had begun eating again, she seemed to gain back the weight she lost, some soft color tinting her pale skin. Draco could not help but be proud of the fact that she had broken away from the Golden Trio, starting one of her own with Luna and Blaise.

Draco had lingered behind them from time to time, keen ears listening to their conversation. On this particular day, Ginny had bags under her eyes, dark and purple. This concerned the Slytherin Prince, for it meant something happened, that she was losing sleep. And he intended to find out why.

As he waited for her friends to leave with her from the Great Hall, Draco slipped in behind Blaise as they got up. Blaise was immediately aware, and for his best mates benefit asked Ginny what was causing the bags under her eyes.

"Its not Saint Potty, is it?" Blaise asked.

Ginny's brown eyes gazed at Blaise. "Not directly no. I have been having strange dreams since a week ago. They almost always have Harry in them, and Draco."

Luna and Blaise, both surprised shared a look over Ginny's head as they meandered their way into the hallway. Ginny clearly didn't realize that she had called Malfoy Draco, instead of Malfoy. Blaise glanced behind him, to see Draco's face full of curiosity.

"Care for details?" Luna asked.

"Well the corridors are always dark. I am almost always looking for Fred, or trying to find my way out. Harry stands in front of me, eyes red and asks me to come with him. Draco stands behind me, asking me if I am making the right choice." Ginny replied looking down.

Luna felt alarm go through her. Harry's eyes being red was not a good sign, nor was it good that he always seemed to be in Ginny's way.

"It seems to me that Harry broke your heart. You are now recovering from that, and rebuilding quite nicely. However fear is stopping you from moving forward, and almost always that fear will drag you back down." Blaise said, trying his best to ignore the tingling sensation in the back of his head at the mention of Potters red eyes.

"What of Draco?" Ginny asked. Blaise forced himself to not look behind him; knowing that his friend was not far behind them, listening.

"Why don't you tell us?"

Ginny sighed. "I can't explain it. It's like we have this weird connection. I felt it on the train, then again on the carriage. It's like every time I see him, he already knows me. Yet we barely talk. I think I'm overreacting."

Luna stopped and pulled her friend against one of the castle walls. Blaise stood beside Luna, positive that Draco was hiding somewhere where he could hear them.

"Ginny, this connection with Draco may not be a bad thing. He has been through hell and back. He was one of Voldermort's best Death Eaters, trained in ways we can't even imagine. Him and Blaise." Luna said.

Ginny allowed the words to sink in. She had always known that Draco had been highly trained, was more then likely forced to do things others weren't. There had been rumors of an Elite Force in the Death Eater Ranks, and Draco was a part of them. If that was the case, then she was not surprised that Draco was withdrawn, that he was now as mysterious and quiet as Sirius Black had been.

"I can see that, but what does that have to do with me?"

"He cares about you." Blaise said being blunt. This time Ginny laughed.

"You mean to tell me that he cares about a girl he barely knows? That's not possible, not to mention irrational."

Blaise's lips twitched. "It is a mystery. I can guarantee he feels the same thing. What the connection between you two is, is for you to find out. Don't doubt my word when I say he cares about you. To what extent I don't know, nor do I know why. Think about this though love: Harry Potter knew you and broke you. Draco Malfoy may barely know you, but he won't break you."

Ginny didn't know what to say. Blaise's eyes held hers, the honesty in them making her wrestle with the feelings that had once again leapt up at her. She had thought of Draco every day since the last time they spoke, his face giving her hope to make it through every ounce of pressure and stress. She wondered where he was now, what he was doing. The yearning to find him was uncanny, scaring her in ways she didn't understand.

Luna sighed. "Your dream is about choices. You can choose to go back to Harry and the trio, always knowing your place. Or you can follow Draco and carve your own path." Luna hugged her, then flounced away, kissing Blaise as she went past him.

Blaise stayed a little longer, eyes studying the red head. "You took your brothers death harder then anyone else huh?" He asked softly.

Ginny nodded. "Yea. Fred and I were really close. I miss him so much. I am moving on, healing; but I am scared of what that means."

"Ginny, you could be in danger. You have to choose the right path. Potter has not been right since the final battle." Blaise warned, concern in his voice.

She had noticed that to. Harry had been colder towards everyone, often times being as pompous and arrogant as Draco had been in younger years. He liked to think he was a big hero now, and on the occasion that he spoke to Ginny, it was only to berate her.

"I know I am, I am just not sure of what kind. I will be careful Blaise. I promise." She smiled at him before pushing herself off the wall and heading towards her class.

Blaise stayed against the wall, waiting. He felt Draco's presence behind him.

"We need to talk Draco. Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight."

Draco said nothing as Blaise walked away, thoughts churning in his mind.

* * *

The castle was silent as he made his way to the astronomy tower. It was unusual not to see anyone breaking rules, trying to escape the clutches of curfew; but with how the night felt, Draco Malfoy was not surprised.

A thunderstorm that was odd for October had set in for the evening. Lightning leapt through clouds in a wicked dance, the thunder being the applause for the main attraction. Rain pounded on the roof, windows and gutters like heavy boots in chains.

The night had an overall weird feel to it, and Draco could not help but feel that it was all a little too spooky. Halloween was coming up, so the castle was decorated for the holiday, making everything seem more eerie then usual.

Draco was grateful when he reached the tower. No matter what horrors he had faced, he didn't like the feel of this night. If Blaise had not requested this, Draco would have been in his common room, thinking of Ginny. Her dreams bothered him.

Although he was flattered by the fact he was in them, Potter scared him. Red eyes were something that should not be taken lightly, in dreams or reality. They were a sign of evil; and the last thing Ginny needed was more pain in her life.

He had watched Ginny fly with her Qudditch team that night. She had flown with grace and beauty, a natural on the back of the broom. Her face had been alive and vibrant, full of passion, the heat of a challenge making her pulse with zest. Determination had her eyes focused; nothing could distract her from her goal.

Draco had found himself wishing that he was the object of her determination. He wanted to be the one to ignite that passion in her, feel her use it on him. He had already felt his blood boil when it came to other guys watching her. He hated it, they knew nothing of what she was. Alive with challenges; a breath of life.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted when he opened the door to the tower. In the middle of the room stood Blaise, looking a bit impatient.

"Took you long enough mate. I was beginning to worry about you."

Draco smirked at his words. "Sorry dear. The castle felt a lot spookier then it should, and I was preoccupied."

Blaise had to felt the chill in the castle, and this put him on edge. The cold had been near enough to that of which he had experienced before, something he longed to never feel again.

"How was Qudditch Practice?" he asked. Draco was not at all surprised by the question.

"Stunning. Every time I look at her, I want her more and more." Draco replied.

Blaise's eyebrows raised. "Physically?"

Draco was taken aback. "Yes, but I don't want just that. I want her, all of her."

Blaise smiled. Draco and him had both been players at one point, seeing women as conquests. When Blaise met Luna, that had changed.

"I see. She is in danger." Blaise replied, unable to shelter his friend from the truth.

"I know. It has something to do with Potter." Draco replied, grey eyes gazing at the rain pounding onto the ground out the tower window.

"It is Potter. Something in him snapped. He's not what he used to be." Blaise said.

Draco felt his blood run cold as he voiced his fears. "He defeated the Dark Lord-"

"In order to be the next Dark Lord." Blaise finished.

Draco winced. He didn't want any more evil, any more Dark Lords, any death. He wanted life and he wanted Ginny.

"Ginny is nearly strong enough to handle you full force. I would give her two days, before I would break down the walls and come in." Blaise said, changing the subject.

Draco ran a hand though his blond hair. "I know she is. What am I feeling Blaise? This should be so easy."

Blaise didn't have an answer for his question, so he said honestly, "I don't know. I don't know what binds you two, what connects you. I can tell you its powerful, it's strong, and it will unravel you both. In the end, it may save you both. This new evil we all may face scares me. Dammit Draco, we better make the right choice this time."

Draco began to pace. Blaise and him both were forced to join the ranks of darkness; it seemed this time fate was giving them a chance to make up for what they had been forced to do.

He studied his best friend. "I have to get her close to me, near me. She has an important roll in this."

Blaise nodded. "Remember though, she is no ordinary woman. She won't make it easy, and she will push you. When it comes down to it, she will fight beside you; and she won't take to being coddled. Be honest with her, and you two will be fine."

Draco allowed his words to stay in his mind and fester. This was vital to whatever was happening around them, and to however he planned on gaining her trust.

"Very well. I say we patrol the corridors, and decide how to keep Ginny and Luna close by us, without being overbearing."

Blaise grinned. "I could use a good stroll. Come on mate, let's go."

The two boys pulled their wands at the same time. Draco opened the tower door, Blaise flanking him. The frigid air of the castle greeted them. They took steps out of the tower, for once edgy about being in the safety of Hogwarts. It had been a long time since either had to use their wands.

As they made their way through halls, both boys could not help but feel this would not be the first time their wands would be pulled, but only the beginning of yet another danger, one that would strike more close to home, shattering more hearts and lives, than ever before.


	5. Chapter 5: Wish

My reviewers have been amazing and I thank you for your suggestions and comments!! I love them!!

**Believer of the Faeries**, I am actually currently writing a book about something similar to this fan fic!!

**Milas Drac:** I took in your suggestions and changed some things around a bit, So let me know what you think.

This chapter is a little different then most, and I made it this way because I wanted Ginny and Draco to have the ice broken in a different way then was normal. Let me know what you guys think ;)

_**Chapter Five: Wish**_

"_**I'll know it by the feeling." Nickelback**_

The Room of Requirement had become a bit of a club for the older years. Most of the houses held their own parties, no longer was house unity a question since Voldermort was defeated. Most often, Blaise, Draco and some others had ended up becoming the bouncers, making sure their fellow classmates had not gone completely nutty.

It was a good release from the tension of the War, everyone mingling, healing old wounds and gradually adapting to the peace of the Wizarding World. On this night, one particular house decided to have a pre Halloween inter house party. Halloween was three weeks away, and so the Slytherin house invited Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and some Gyrffindors. Slytherin and Gryffindor still hated each other. With so many lost on both houses in the War, the hated escalate even further. Although many saw through the differences and became friends; others did not even want to look at each other.

So it was with nervousness unbecoming of her that Ginny Weasely allowed herself to be led down the hall by Luna Lovegood. Luna had convinced Ginny she would have fun, and needing a break from the tiresome schoolwork and haunting dreams, Ginny had agreed.

Ginny thought Luna looked stunning. Wearing a black tank top and skinny jeans, her blonde hair fell straight down her back, accented by a pair of black heels. Luna was exquisite, and next to her; Ginny felt ordinary.

Ginny had chosen an emerald green tank top that Fred had bought her for her birthday and light blue jeans. She wore a pair of sneakers and had pulled some of her red hair that hung in her face back while the rest hung down in soft curls. She knew that the dance tonight was going to be held by Slytherins, and her stomach knotted when she thought of Draco being there.

When the two girls were permitted entrance to the Room of Requirement, Ginny felt her breath catch. A huge wooden dance floor with two posts lay in the center of the room. Tables and chairs were set around it, along with what looked like a juice bar. Music of all sorts blared through speakers, and different flashing lights covered the dance floor in circles and sparkles.

There had been a second level, stairs leading to a balcony that went around the perimeter of the main floor. It was as if the room knew it would need more space. It was lavishly decorated in Halloween, spider webs clinging to the railings of the spiral staircase that lead to the second floor. Orange and black crepe paper was scattered about; a long with witches ghosts and ghouls. Fairies and pixies danced around the air, laughing and flying on little brooms dressed in costumes for the upcoming holiday.

Ginny was entranced. She saw so many different people from many different houses mingling together that she wanted to cry. After so much sorrow, it was good to see peace and harmony among her schoolmates. Ginny also noticed that at least eight boys were dressed in shimmering green silk shirts and black pants. One of these young men happened to be Draco Malfoy.

Ginny felt her stomach hit her knees. The green accentuated his pale skin and blonde hair, but also showed the rippling muscles that had become part of him. He was leaning over the railing on the second floor, looking down at the dancers on the floor.

He had his arms crossed in front of him, hair-dangling delicately on his forehead. His black panted legs were crossed as if this was a normal pose for him. Grey eyes swept back and forth, aware of every movement that each person made. Then his eyes met hers above the crowd.

The desire that punched through her was so raw, she felt she might go weak from it. She longed to march up the stairs, throw her arms around him and never let go. His eyes saw right through her, a searing heat that made her want to turn into puddles of pleasure. Ginny knew he felt it, the same dragging pull that day after day became harder and harder to resist.

She wanted him, every single part. The yearning to know him, touch him, love him, became so overwhelming she found herself grabbing Luna's arm for support. Ginny tried to rationalize it. It was just the ambiance of the room, she was sure. She had remained guarded for far to long, so she was overreacting.

When his eyes finally were torn away from hers towards a girl that had approached him to ask a question, she finally was able to come out of her trance. She felt another pair of eyes on her, and found Luna gazing at her fondly.

"Everything alright?" Luna asked.

"Yes, just enjoying the view." Ginny replied, trying to come up with a good excuse for her reactions. She released Luna's arm sheepishly, but before she could apologize, Luna was swept up into strong arms.

"Hello my beautiful lily." Blaise said, kissing the top of her head before putting her down. He looked over at Ginny, grinning.

"Hello love. Why were you not put in Slytherin? Green looks good on you."

Ginny found herself immediately blushing, and she looked down. Truly she did not look that good, convincing herself Blaise was humoring her.

"Why thank you, Sir Blaise. This is amazing. Will you and Luna be dancing together tonight?" Ginny asked, winking at her friend; who blushed at the thought.

Blaise shook his head. "Nope. I'm on guard duty. Anybody goes nuts, I am here to make sure they get gone." He flexed, sending the girls into giggles. "I will be happy to watch though."

Ginny felt nervousness tingle in her, she loved dancing, but had not danced in such a long time; and with Draco here she wanted to perform well. Luna laughed at Ginny's face.

"Relax, Gin. You'll have fun. Promise."

* * *

He had felt her presence as soon as she had entered the room. It was like he had personal radar, some sort of beacon that alerted him to her. It had been two days since his conversation with Blaise, since they had planned this party. Draco was almost positive that Blaise was nutters with his own love for Luna, and was trying to see the same in Draco and Ginny that may not be there.

Draco knew his friend had two very valid points. One, whatever this connection was; it was becoming harder to resist the pull to her. Two, he was sure Ginny was in danger, but not from Potter. In fact, Draco had his doubts about the hero of the Wizarding World becoming the next evil wizard; but he was not off the suspect list yet.

He had agreed to bounce that night, thus making it possible for him to look good for Ginny and keep an eye on her as well. When she entered the room, he took his time looking for her; making sure he was not coming off as to fast.

When Her brown eyes finally made their way to his, he found himself feeling like he was put into a sauna. He wouldn't deny that he wanted her, but it was the gleam in her eye; the knowledge that she wanted him to, that had him shaking. It was a desire so real, it seemed to magnify his own, to the point Draco had felt as if he would explode. His stomach hitched as he gazed down at her. The emerald tank top matched her red hair perfectly, bringing out her eyes, hair and body in ways he could not imagine.

He was torn between staying where he was just gawking, or going down there shoving her on a wall and kissing her senseless. He didn't want to stop staring at her, watching her. He felt that magnetic pull once again, only ten times stronger; as if their connection needed any more power.

Finally interrupted by the stupid banshee tapping his shoulder, he jerked his eyes away. He answered the Hufflepuff's irritating question, before turning to look for Ginny once more.

He found her being pulled onto the dance floor by an eager looking Luna; unable to take not being closer, he left his post, going to rest on the middle of the staircase; where he could he be close to her, but not smother her.

He found himself mesmerized as she began to move to the music, her body one fluid motion. Unlike the other girls, who merely used their rumps; Ginny used her entire body. Each movement flowed into the next, from her hands gracefully going into the air, to where they eventually rested on her thighs. He wished to be behind her then; his hands resting on her hips, her whole body against him in a manner that would set him on fire, yet not so much it was trashy.

Draco found he had to grind his teeth and not fly down the stairs when Seamus Finnigan came up behind her to take what he considered his place. Draco shook himself. He and Ginny did not belong to each other, so where was this jealousy coming from? Why was he edgy as he watched Seamus grind with her, when Draco had to stand there and watch?

He felt eyes on him, and looked down to see her looking up at him. Her eyes gave way that she felt his anger; almost as if the death glares he was sending Seamus had been intercepted by her. She gave him a shy smile, one that both signaled he needn't worry, the dance meant nothing to her; that she was waiting for him.

"Tonight's your night mate. You need to make a move, before someone else does." Blaise said from next to him.

Draco snapped his head around, glaring at Blaise. "How would you expect me to do that? I am on sodding stop idiot duty tonight."

Blaise laughed. "She will wait for you. I have made sure of that."

Draco was immediately suspicious. Blaise knew way too much, and he didn't like it. He was starting to feel a bit uneasy about what Blaise knew.

"Relax Drake. I only know what Luna has told me and what I observe. You two have chemistry that pops across the room."

Draco visibly relaxed, but only a little before noticing that Seamus had left Ginny, only to be replaced with Dean. He became tense once again. "Why won't those grubby men get off her?" He snapped.

Blaise chuckled. "She is a good dancer and she is not taken by anyone." Blaise marched up the stairs then, bent on getting a good look at his own women.

Draco sighed. He moved down the stairs and onto the main floor, very much so resisting the urge to jump on the dance floor; and shove every pathetic man off her. He stopped leaning against the wall; he crossed his arms, gaze firmly planted at the floor where she still danced. He wished nothing more but for the night to come to end.

* * *

Ginny was exhausted, but thoroughly on alive. Dancing was so much in her blood, like flying. She loved the way she felt when her body moved to the music, sleek and sexy. On the floor, she could be her, without having to hide behind the walls that she put up.

The night had come to a good end, although she had to admit she was a little annoyed at the boys that crawled all over her. If she was not good enough for the great Harry Potter, what made these boys think she was good enough for them? She shook head, trying to get rid of negative thoughts.

Coming out of the loo that the room had graciously provided; Ginny noticed him leaning against one of the dance posts. Her breath caught, nervousness clawing at her insides. He was waiting for her; waiting for her to come to him. Ginny gulped and sucked in a breath. She was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake, what was she so nervous about?

Mustering up some courage, she marched over to the dance floor, hopped on it, and met his eyes as she walked over to him. He gazed at her for a second before turning to look at the floor.

"A penny for your thoughts." She said casually, hoping her voice didn't belay how totally scared she was. Draco smirked. Deciding to be honest, her walls were about to come tumbling down in a way she would not expect, and he only hoped she was ready.

"Wishing I was one of those dancing posts." He replied. At first she said, nothing then she burst out laughing.

"I think most guys wish they were one of those dancing posts." She replied, the image of women dancing all over Draco making her twitch a little with jealousy.

"Right. Accept most guys don't wish for just one girl to be dancing on them, then jump up and wrap her legs around him." He gave her a sidelong glance. She caught the hint, blushed and looked down.

Ginny didn't know what to say. He had been referring to her, and she didn't know how to handle his honesty, it was something she was not used to. She looked up to find him gazing at her, the look on his face hard to read.

"What?" She asked. He said nothing, but his eyes never strayed.

"What?" She asked feeling agitated. He was looking at her like he had on the train; that gentle piercing look.

"Nothing." He finally muttered looking away from her.

"No seriously. Don't look at me that way, you make me nervous." She decided the only way to handle Draco was to be honest with him back, in truth he did make her nervous. Or was it what_ she_ was feeling that made her nervous?

Wanting to ease the tension a bit but still be honest, he retorted with, "Why is that? Do you look bad naked or something?"

Ginny once again felt her cheeks go bright red, and she had to hide the chuckle in her voice. "I didn't say that, it's just-"

"Alright then. Shut up and let me picture you naked." He snapped back. He was not trying to be rude, but he needed to get his point across. Potter was an idiot and Draco was not. Ginny had an amazing body and a blind fool could see it.

Ginny felt frozen. All of the sudden the pull to be near him had become almost unbearable and so she moved closer to him; allowing their shoulders to brush. He smelled of a musky cologne, she wanted to bury face in his neck.

"What if _I_ am picturing you naked?" She said, fighting fire with fire. Draco had to swallow back the images that went through his head. He would not lose control, he would not allow himself to be drawn in that way.

"I'm pretty sure you already have." Draco said, trying to guard himself.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"That is most defiantly a yes." He was smug about his last words. He looked at her, only to find her glaring back at him. He had been right, she was thinking about him like that. Draco's heart did a dance.He had achieved what he needed. He broke through walls in a way that was not normal, but then again she was not the average witch. With a little more time, patience and skill; she would be his.

He heard her yawn and looked down. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my Common room. I am exhausted Draco, I have homework in the morning."

Draco winced. He wanted her to stay, wished that she would be coming with him; not going the opposite direction. Her presence was like light, despite both their situations; he craved her very being in ways he didn't understand.

"Thanks for coming Ginny." He said softly, wanting to touch her. Once again, she surprised them both by touching his arm.

"Anything for you Draco. Get some rest. See you tomorrow." She looked into his eyes, allowing her hand to linger longer then it needed to. The power in his eyes drew her in, made her wish that she could just stay there.

Pulling herself away, she smiled shyly; heading towards the door. Draco watched her walk away; thoughts whirling through his head. It was going to be a sleepless night for both of them.


	6. Chapter 6: Dare

Please forgive the lull in an update!! I am currently working two jobs so things have been a bit hectic. Once again thanks for all your reviews, and I have put it all into thoughts for this story and my own book to. :) However I will say that this is loosely a Halloween tale so I will have en element of danger to it, but not from where you would expect!! ;) This chapter is highly intense, more towards the end. I actually take the mysterious connection and amplify it. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

_**Chapter Six: Dare**_

"_**I Dare You to Move." Switchfoot**_

A chilly sun rose to melt the ice off the windows of the castle. In the frost that covered the grounds and surrounding areas, one senses that fall was truly now in season, readying the Earth for winter. On this particular Saturday morning, many of the sixth and seventh years were just heading to bed. After a long night of partying which often carried over into the common rooms, many would collapse exhausted.

In the Gryffindor seventh year girl's dorms, a seventeen-year-old lay sleeping; her red hair spilling out among her pillows. She was dreaming, only this time it was of nothing haunting; no Dark Lords or dead brothers. Instead her dreams filled of one person.

The sun finally melted the frost, peaking its way through the glass window. It's soft light shined onto the four poster bed she lay in. It warmed her pale skin, causing her to stir. She rolled into the warmth, dreaming that it was the arms of a man with grey eyes, with a pull so powerful she would not dare to resist.

Ginny awoke, her brown eyes gazing at the empty pillow next to her. For an instant she longed for his warmth, his silver eyes, and his humor. Then she burst out laughing, not caring whither she woke the rest of the girls in her room.

Draco Malfoy's words from the night before entered her head, and she finally allowed herself to laugh liked she wanted to last night. Who could have imagined, that the Slytherin Prince, Death Eater gone Good would want to see her naked? The thought alone had her putting her head under her pillow.

What Ginny began to realize however as the giggles subsided and she hopped out of bed, was that was his plan. Ginny Weasely was no ordinary witch, she was not like most girls. The way to get to her mind and heart was not to use silly lines and sappy romance. Brute forceful honesty was how she liked things, and that was what Draco gave her.

As she got dressed, she also realized the severity of his words, and exactly what they meant. She tried shrugging it off, tried to think of it as nothing more then him being a Slytherin. Yet as her realistic mind tried to tell her she was being silly and overreacting, her heart and spirit fought with her.

She had felt when he had spoken his words his teasing, his desire. Underneath all of those, there had been something more; like a current flowing. It reached every fiber in her being, touched and warmed in places that had grown cold. Had not only put him in her mind for good, but also in places she promised herself no guy would touch again.

Ginny Weasely was doing her hair with her wand when it fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Her hands began to shake, her breath becoming short. She was afraid. Afraid of Draco Malfoy, afraid of not his physical desire, she could handle that, but the connection that bound them. She was afraid she would not be able to fight it. She was above all afraid of allowing him in.

Draco had calculated this very carefully, and had executed it perfectly. He had not only shocked Ginny, he had gotten to her in ways she had yet to understand. Steadying herself, she picked up her wand and began to finish her hair. The question now was: what was Ginny going to do about it?

Deciding she needed breakfast before trying to think again, Ginny flounced out of her dorm and into the Gryffindor Common Room. There was no activity going on here, which for that she was grateful. Slipping out the portrait hole; she ran smack into Luna.

Luna had a rather warm glow about her this morning, but of course waking up in the arms of Blaise Zabini could do that to her. She had heard of course, of Draco's move. Although she felt it right, she wondered how Ginny was faring with it.

"Hullo Ginny. How do you do this morning?" The Inquisitive Ravenclaw asked her best friend. Ginny knew that hiding things from Luna was not going to get her anywhere.

Ginny began walking down the hall, Luna following. "I take it you heard then?" She responded.

Luna started laughing, making Ginny stop and look back. Laughter from someone was not often heard anymore, and to Ginny it was refreshing to hear when there was laughter. Luna stopped laughing and gazed at her. "Blaise hides nothing from me. I was told right after it happened. He wants to see you naked. It was a very good way of putting him into your mind. However my question to you is this: Do you think that's all there is?"

Ginny sighed. If she were to be honest she knew there wasn't. "It's not all physical. That's what scares me."

Luna took Ginny's arm in hers and said, "Talk to me."

As they began walking Ginny spoke, words pouring like water. "If it were purely physical, it would be easy. Sleep with him and leave. When he pulled his lines, I heard more then just flirting, more then a quick romp. It was like his words melded into me, silk on skin. He knows me in ways he shouldn't, because he barely knows me."

Luna sighed. They had reached the top of the main staircase, below them students were milling about, yawning and looking for breakfast.

She looked in her friend's eyes and said, "I can not tell you anything that will quell your fear. None of us know the future or what it holds. I can however tell you that Draco does care about you, I have even felt that. I am also going to give you a dare. He made the first move. Now it's up to you, Ginny Weasely. Just don't think."

She bounced down the stairs, leaving Ginny alone at the top. As if his being had entered heart, Ginny felt his presence before she saw him. Her heart reacted in an explosion of joy, and before Ginny knew what she was doing, she was walking down the stairs.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was exhausted. He spent most of the night bouncing, before finally settling into bed. Only to have his mind consumed by the fiery Gryffindor that had left his presence. Draco was barely surprised at how calm she had acted under fire, yet he wondered how much he truly had gotten to her. He had awoken wondering what it would feel like with her arms wrapped around him, but he forced himself to not think of such things.

Although what he had said suggested there was nothing more than pure physical attraction, Draco had felt more; an intensity so fierce that his mind ached to poke in and feel her thoughts. Her wanted to be the only man in her heart, the only one that mattered. He did not know why. All he knew was she was his joy; his hope for the next day. In a world where he had no one and nothing left thanks to his father, she was the reason he breathed.

He was not afraid of it, but he didn't understand this. Most girls were something to shag, but she was different. She needed no man, wanted no man. That was what he craved. The feeling of her not wanting to be coddled yanked at him. He was fighting a losing battle and he knew it.

He reached the main hallway that morning, after forcing himself out of bed and into the blazing fall day. He wanted nothing more then to sleep, but seeing her would make all of the moodiness that was part of him dissipate.

He stopped to allow all the meandering students go past him. He had dealt with enough crowds the night before, all he longed for was peace. Instead, he leaned on the wall, below the main staircase intent on waiting for Blaise. Blaise would more then likely be in a chipper mood, having a woman hold him while he slept had to feel good. This irked Draco, but he would buck up and deal with it.

As if a light had entered the room, he felt her. There was a feeling of fear, but his eyes traveled upward. He looked up in time to see Luna leave her, grinning at him as she walked past. No doubt she knew, this making him want to murder Blaise for saying something to someone else.

He looked up once more to see her staring right him. He watched her hands shake, her fight to steady them. Then he watched, mesmerized as she came down the stairs.

He fought back surprise. She was being every bit Gryffindor right now. He felt her quell her fear, eyes never leaving his. She was going to do something; in front of everyone. Draco no longer feared consequences; he had nothing more to lose.

He knew Blaise was beside him as her feet finally touched the main floor. He held his breath, her fierce gaze pulling him in. She was concentrating on nothing more than getting to him, pushing through those that stood in her way.

When she finally stood in front of him, she took a deep breath. Her small hand reached out, touched his stomach firmly. The force of the contact nearly knocked them both down. Her touch on his arm had merely been fire. This felt like an inferno. Every part of him sang with pleasure, as if she had shocked him with a spell. He completely forgot everything, all he saw was her chocolate orbs. Her passion would melt the ice, he thought, forever changing him.

Her hand did not wavier, did not drop as she gave him a soft shy smile. She forced herself to stay strong, fighting the urge to block him out as she usually did when guys got to close.

Instead she leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I hope you have good morning." Her voice was like a purr of cat, gentle and loving. He yearned to touch her, but had yet to find the strength to stop himself from trembling.

When her hand finally let go, he felt like something had gone missing. Where there had been warmth, there was now emptiness. Where there had been fire, there was ice. He felt like not having her hand on him was more then he could bear. He fought the urge to grab at her.

He found his voice. "Thanks. Try not to let those guys taken advantage of you."

Her chuckle was like music, a wind chime by the window, the soft whisper of a summer breeze.

"Please. No man takes advantage of me." She responded. Stepping back to look him in the face, into those clear grey eyes that she longed to see more of.

"Not even me?" He responded. He knew what she needed, he would give it and see where this took them.

"Nope. Sorry." She smirked at him, much like he himself smirked. He wondered why she was not in Slytherin with a smirk like that.

"You sure?"

Ginny crossed her arms in front of her. "What do you want?" Her brown eyes blazed with questions and fears.

He leaned forward just enough so he could lower his voice. "You know what I want."

Once again, the same powerful undercurrent rested between them. It was merely electricity, waiting for the right spark to fire it up and send it through them in waves.

"Just because you want it does not mean I will give it you." with them, there was no need to go into long explanations, hash things out, break things down. It was what it was, like riddles; only they knew the answers.

"That's okay I don't mind a little fight." Draco was actually looking forward to her challenge. He was tired of all the women that let him in easy, without even a second thought. Ginny had never fawned over him, never wanted him.

Her laugh echoed once more through the hall, as she allowed her arms to drop to her sides. "A little fight Draco? This will be the fight of your life." She said, trying to sound braver then she was.

Grey met brown, spark on spark. There was a snap, a pop that fizzed in the air, causing Blaise to slip away. The heat intensified when he took a step forward, as if there was nothing in the world besides them.

"I am stronger then you."

"That's okay. I like to grapple. If you want to get to me, you'll have to pin me against the wall first."

Ginny tried to turn away, acting dignified, aware of the simmering connection between them. It connected like wires, she had already guessed what he would do before he did it; like an instinct.

"You mean like this?" His voice was gruff as he reached around and picked her up.

His touch was gentle as ever for someone so strong. His hands came up underneath her arms, spinning her away from the crowd, now watching. Her hands immediately found his broad shoulders, but the only thing either of them saw was in their eyes.

The wall connected with her back, sending a shock wave so intense she felt her whole body shake with pleasure. Her breath caught in her throat, sending a gasp that entered his ears and stayed.

Her brown eyes matched his every feeling. Every nerve, fiber, and touch connected with each other, the electricity finally finding the right spark. It went through both them, sending waves of feelings that each felt but could not comprehend. He held her there for a minute, before gently setting her down.

His hands were trembling, shaking with intensity so strong it went through him like a ghost. He found himself staring straight at her, feeling her tremble, as if it were in his own spirit. He took a step backwards, mind tumbling. What was this? It was more then physical, like it was on a plane of its own.

Ginny was knocked into shock. He was the first guy who had the guts to meet her challenge, to not fear what she said, but do it. The feelings raging in her were so strong she was afraid she would drown. His hands left a lingering feeling, a world of color that danced inside her brain. As she stood shaking, her mind seemed to connect with his. He had been so gentle, once more nudging into places she was not sure of.

She found her voice. "Don't." she choked. "Don't be afraid to be more aggressive with me. I grew up with six brothers, I am not fragile." she looked into his eyes, watching as he took in what she said.

She smiled at him, wanting to touch him once more. If her feelings were correct, the moment she touched him, they would both explode, and no one would stop what would eventually happen. She slipped away, hoping he wouldn't see how shaken she was.

Draco once more watched her leave, finding it hard to swallow. Her body had been soft, light, warm. Love was in her very being, it was her. What had him shaking now, was the power that had sparked between them, like lightning. They were tumbling into something that both didn't understand. Draco feared and accepted this, but wondered where it would lead.

He watched her enter the Great Hall, her last words finally hitting him like an Unforgivable Curse. As if mind to mind had connected, there were meanings that only they knew, understood. He felt his heart explode with pain and pleasure. For once in his long life he had found it. Besides his best friend, Draco had never really been allowed to be himself in public and around other people. Her last words echoed in his head, but the meaning behind them shook him to the core, making him yearn for her presence in a manner that was inexplicable.

She was saying, _"Don't be afraid to be yourself. I dare you to be." _


	7. Chapter 7: Game

Please forgive my absence in updating!! And Also forgive the shortness in this chapter, Chapter eight will be longer. I made it short on purpose to kind of leave you all hanging. :) It also explains a lot. I do want to clear things up of some sort. there is a suggestion that Blaise and Harry are possessed, and I promise that is not the case!!! All will be revealed in due time!! I am sorry about so little Draco/Ginny Action in this chapter but there will be much more in the next chapter. I promise!!! Thanks for your reviews and I hope you all like it!!

_**Chapter Seven: Game**_

"_**Watching Me, Haunting Me, I can feel You pull me down." Evanescence**_

Hogwarts Castle was renowned for the safety and homey feeling it brought students and faculty each year. There was a feeling of harmony and comfort that seemed to permeate the halls and rooms of the castle. After the danger of war, the ancient place felt more like home then ever.

But under the soft tender layers of peace, joy, and healing; darkness slithered in areas unknown to many. This place had seen much death from the beloved Albus Dumbledore being murdered, to the loss of Fred Weasely, Remus Lupin, Nymphodora Tonks, and Cedric Diggory.

Perhaps this was why the castle felt spookier then normal this year. Among the light, there were shadows, slithering and whispering. Reminders of the past, dangers of the future. The ghosts like Sir Nicholas were harmless, but other ghosts were what gave a chill this year.

These ghosts came in the form of dark whispers in a corridor, haunting dreams of ones lost; nightmares that plagued the heart. The students that were victims of this spoke neither hide nor hair to anyone. Fear of being considered mad or weird kept their mouths clamped shut, rationalizing what was happening to them as after effects of the war.

Then there were others, those that were forced to do unspeakable acts; that scraped away with their lives barely intact. Those that saw battle first hand; saw death come right before their eyes. They were the ones that felt the darkness, feeling its cold harsh shoulder in the chill air around the castle.

They knew not what this darkness wanted, they only feared it. It was not physical, but mental. It was meant to strike out at the mind, posses and destroy. It was not the normal battle they were used to, not knowing how to fight the enemy was the most terrifying feeling one could have.

Among those that knew the darkness, Harry Potter had not been the same since the haunting images had been forced into his head. Harry could not place what was wrong with him, only that he seemed to feel everyone's emotions, causing him to be abrupt and harsh. He could feel Ginny's disappointment and pain every time she looked at him, could feel love from Hermione and Ron.

The seventeen-year-old suffered in silence, unable to speak for fear rumors got out that the Wizarding Worlds Hero had gone stark mad. It was a pain that he could not speak of, nor did he understand it.

Hiding behind a pillar, he watched the interaction between Lion and Snake. He could very nearly see the chords of tension between them. A hot pulsing violet, a gentle calm blue. As much as he wanted to rip her away, he knew somehow that the chords were not to be severed by others hands.

His green eyes took in the scene, understood that this time, he would not be saving; he would be saved. He hated feeling like he was nothing but a shell in his own body.

Whatever slithering power controlling him was controlling Blaise Zabini to. For Blaise was standing in front of the pillar, gazing thoughtfully at the interaction between his best friend and Ginny Weasely.

Blaise knew that Potter was behind him, that Potter could see what the pair could not yet see. The two young men were scared of what was happening to them, and had no way of knowing how long this game would last. Blaise felt Potter come stand next to him, enemies and allies at the same time.

"Potter." Blaise said.

"Zabini. Do you think I am an evil lord now?" Potter's dark side allowed him to be bluntly honest, so much so that others avoided asking his opinion.

"No. I never did. I told Draco that so he would keep a closer eye on your ex, and on you." Blaise responded.

"Another chip falls into place." Harry replied understanding immediately. If his guts were correct, then Blaise had merely encouraged the bond between them to grow.

Blaise nodded. "What's wrong with us? Draco is becoming suspicious."

Harry did not reply right away, thinking carefully of what his next words might be.

"You were on Dark, I on Light. Both haunted, both stained. We are the most vulnerable in this. It comes to those weak of mind, whatever it is."

Blaise nodded, but he still didn't understand something. "So why not Draco? He truly has suffered more than I."

Harry felt fear grip him. "Bait. We are bait."

Blaise's heart stopped in fear. He was being used once again, for something he had no desire to play in. Words tumbled out of his mouth when he least expected them, as if some part of his mind had been taken over. He was not alone in this. At least he had Potter.

"Potter, since we are kind of the bait here. Why don't we stick together? Try to figure this out?"

Harry considered his request, finally agreeing. "Agreed. Whatever we have to figure out, it will be connected to them." His finger pointed at the retreating Weasely, and Blaise sighed.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

The cool evening air greeted her as she leaned up against the Qudditch stands. Her breath came out in small white puffs, the temperature finally reaching the point where wool cloaks gloves and hats were needed. It had been the smothering feeling of being inside the Great Hall that caused her to leave. She thirsted for the sunset, the cool air, and nature.

It was if something had yanked Ginny Weasely out here, pulling her to the one place that seemed to give her some sense of peace. She watched the orange glow of the sun as it set behind the vast lake, feeling her mind once again go over what happened that morning.

She had lost control, opened her mouth; her request had been granted. Even when the adrenaline had worn off, the tumbling feelings inside of her had not been eased. She had slipped into a world of feelings so inexplicable she felt she might burst with them. She could not find the strength to speak, not even to Luna.

Where words failed her, she could feel in her very core. The strength of his shoulders, the warmth of him, the gentleness in which he touched her, the power in his eyes. It was in his eyes that she had felt the most feeling.

Pure grey had gazed into her, heart mind and soul, reaching areas that only she knew of. They longed to reach out, touch, feel. His eyes had requested things that she only understood, in ways she didn't understand. She didn't know what she was feeling, but this made her fighting him more difficult.

Ginny took in a deep breath and let it out. This was where she battled with herself: Harsh reality of the mind, versus the thudding of a heart that felt more than the mind truly could. Ginny understood that if this had just been she and Draco yearning for each other physically, there would be no sizzle of something else between them. Even with the evidence mounting up against her mind, she tried holding onto some shred of reality.

There had to be a game somewhere. There had to be a plot, a motive something else that he wanted. He had not acted against her will, but to her will. What was it that made her want to trust him completely? She analyzed every move, every word. There had to be something that he wanted besides her.

Ginny also struggled with her own actions. Her words at the end, although causal to someone listening, not casual to his ears. She truly yearned to know Draco, the core of him. Not the façade he had to put on. Ginny also knew that pushing that would cause a rift and patience was required.

She chuckled to herself. "Oi Fred. I wish you were here. You would be smacking me silly right now. Having our bitter enemy pin me against a wall, I am sure you must think me truly mad."

Her brown eyes searched the lake, heart aching for her favorite brother. Fred had been the one to most understand Ginny's feelings, as if he to thought on a higher level than most. Fred had also been the most accepting of her decisions, wanting her to be a kid for as long as she could. When he had died, she became an adult.

A breeze picked up, and the flags snapping in the wind interrupted the silence on the Quidditch pitch. The air had grown colder, as if a spirit had entered the pitch either to greet or warn her.

Ginny felt her body grow tense, as she watched a gentle fog make its way onto the ground in twilight. Ginny was not quite sure what was going on, instinct having her put her wand in her hand. She felt fear grab her throat, but she stayed put.

Sudden warmth went through her, as if somewhere else, someone felt the fear in her, the distress; was sending her a message it that she would be okay. She shook herself, trying to understand what parallel world she had stepped into.

Loose leaves in the middle of the pitch began to swirl like a tornado, funneling up through the fog that surrounded it. She watched mesmerized as the leaves began to dance around in a circle, like a colored fire.

"Gin-bug, come play with me. Gin-bug I miss you." The voice was deep and throaty, but her mind knew it by heart.

"F-F-Fred?" She replied to the voice, which was oddly comforting.

"Yes, Gin-Gin. Now tell me, won't you come play?" There was a hiss at the last word, causing Ginny to break out of the spell she seemed to be under. She began to step backward, wand at the ready.

The leaves stopped twirling, aiming for her like arrows. With a gust of wind they flew at her, aiming for the heart.

She did not shriek, she did not use a spell. She turned and she ran. Through the stands, out of the pitch, up the grounds. Before she jerked open the doors to the castle, she swore she heard laughter from behind her.


	8. Chapter 8: Closer

Oi My dear dear fans. Please please forgive me for my lack of updating :( I have been incredibly busy and had to put this story on Hiatus!! I am so truly sorry, and as a result I will be posting at least two more chapters after this one for all of you. I split this one into three parts, and I promise there will be a kiss coming, but how about a little fight before a kiss ya? Enjoy My fans and thanks for the reviews.

_**Chapter 8: Closer**_

"_**I see you standing here, your so far away." Skillet**_

"_Don't be afraid to be yourself. I dare you to be."_ Her words echoed in his head over and over. He knew what she was saying, without her saying it. This scared him, scared him in more ways than one. Draco Malfoy always played the game, girls were easy to manipulate. Just a look and the Slytherin Prince had them in bed and wrapped around his finger.

But Ginny Weasely was different, and in ways he couldn't describe. She didn't just challenge him physically, but emotionally. She was easy to approach, but she barely approached others, mainly guys. Ginny was easy to talk to, open up to. She still had the fire personality he enjoyed seeing in her, but she was a little more reserved when needed. She was dynamic, ever changing; ever growing. Draco loved it.

Draco was scared of showing her himself. From the egotistical side that told him he could attain the unattainable. The flare of temper that he and his bastard father shared, the tenderness his mom had shown him; the training with the Death Eaters that made him formidable and terrifying.

He sat staring at the fire, wondering if she could handle him. He was although more mature than most, still a guy, with hormones and a longing to use easy women. Could she handle the crazy women that came around him, wanting him? He didn't know, but he would find out.

The dungeons seemed to grow colder, and Draco felt a fear that came from the soul, wrapping around him like a cloak. Ginny's face came to mind, and he felt himself panic. She was running from something, or someone. He wasn't sure which, but he had to find her.

Sprinting out of the dungeons, he began running up the main staircase; blind instinct being his only guide. If he knew her as well as he thought, she would be in the Room of Requirement, seeking Sanctuary. He couldn't blame her, the fear he felt from her was enough to scare him into wanting to draw her in and hold her.

The Room opened up as soon as he got there, and he was unsure of why. Grasping the handle, he ripped the door open to find himself standing in the little club that the older years had made. It was quiet tonight, soft music playing, with only a few people hanging around.

He found her up on the second floor, gazing down at the dance floor. Some couples were dancing, others just talking. From where he was, she looked calm but pale. Her brown eyes scanned the floor, ready for any sign of danger. He felt the need to go to her, compelled by some force to climb the stairs to her.

She felt him before she saw him. His presence had entered the core of her, she felt her stomach knot up, palms sweaty before she saw him standing next to her. She gave him a shy smile, before looking back down at the floor. She didn't want him to see how freaked out she was, how unnerved by what happened on the pitch. Her system was still on edge, searching for any sign that it was going to come for her again.

Draco didn't know what to say, so he just stared at her. Her red hair was tasseled from running, but she looked a little better than from downstairs. Her brown eyes finally met his cool grey ones, and her fear became something different. She was not afraid of him, but of what he could do to her heart, and mind.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello. How's your night?" She responded, trying not to think of the morning's events, the words spoken, or his hands on her body.

"Alright. Yours?"

"Interesting. You know you don't scare me." She said softly. She knew she was lying but she was going to play cool. She had no idea what was going on with her, she just wanted Draco to know that in the thick of things he never frightened her.

"I'm not trying to." He was being defensive and he knew it, but her words stabbed at him. She could see through him better than he thought.

"I know."

He couldn't help himself anymore. He came around behind her, longing to feel her against him. Placing both hands by her own, he penned her in against the railing; his head just above her hair. She smelled of Cinnamon and Vanilla, and he wanted nothing more than to drag her close and never let go.

Her response was automatic. Her body came back to greet his, a perfect mold against the hard muscle the belonged to him. Slender and sleek, she fit on him in ways that had him spinning. Placing one hand on her stomach, he pulled her tighter to his body, causing her to hiss.

"Weak point." She groaned out. He smirked, that would come in handy one day.

With one hand on her stomach, and her arms wrapped around his back, they stood. The music spun around them, weaving a web of peace and comfort between the two. Steady and content they stayed, just lingering in the peace of each other.

The bells tolling caused them to break apart, her turning to face him. He smiled at her, before she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. He was pleasantly surprised, but enjoyed it none the less. Swiftly putting her down, he smiled at her.

"I guess we better get going then." He could feel her body still, the sound of her heart, the warmth of her skin.

"Goodnight Draco." She quickly disappeared out of the room, leaving the feeling of her on his skin.

* * *

The leaves had settled back onto the ground, the fog rolling away as if a tornado had come to collect. The cold drifted, leaving the air crisp and cool; instead of frigid. The laughter faded in an echo as if it had never been there before.

Standing on the other side of the pitch, Harry Potter watched the darkness slide back to where it came. If one were to say he was freaked out, they would be wrong. Harry was scared out of his mind.

He knew Ginny would be all right, but what scared him was how bold this darkness was. In the castle, the stone walls, ancient spells and passages contained the darkness; keeping it from fully unleashing. Out here though, this energy; could be fully used and to whatever purpose Harry did not know.

He found himself walking back to the castle, hoping to find Blaise; searching for a clue, any answer that would lead him to the truth. As he had stood outside staring at the fear unleashed upon Ginny, he could not help but feel the darkness inside him.

It was not evil, but haunting. Harry wondered if it was something residual, something that would constantly be there. Those that had seen the scars of war would deal with the haunting deaths of loved ones for the rest of their lives.

The great oak doors opened as he approached, and out stepped Blaise. The boys' face looked worried, full of fear. He studied Harry, half enemy, half ally; wondering exactly what had caused them to work to together. Blaise had felt the darkness rise like a tide, a sweet large wave that cascaded over him in a manner that had him shaking.

"What happened, Potter?" He asked.

Harry swallowed, stepping into the warmth of the castle. Although the corridor was warm, the eeriness of the castle plagued him, nagging, piercing. He shrugged before turning to face his companion.

"It manifested. Went after Ginny. Used Fred's voice." Harry's words were clipped, but Blaise caught the chill in them. His brow furrowed in thought.

"Sounds like it uses those close to us to haunt us. For Ginny, it would be Fred. For the rest of us, it would be whoever meant the most. It's like it's residual."

Harry nodded, walking towards the Great Hall. Blaise stepped up next to him, noticing that for the first time Harry looked scared.

"This place is full of ancient magic, things we may not even know about. The grounds and castle have seen a lot of death the past seven years. I would not be surprised if it unleashed a certain ancient form of magic."

Blaise took this into consideration. "What reason though? And why?"

"Protection. Why would you want to come to a castle where you hear dead people's voices on the Qudditch Pitch?"

Blaise laughed at that. Harry had a valid point, still he felt like something was missing.

"Why plague only those that lost loved ones, instead of everyone? Why was it unleashed? How come we can feel it, inside of us? How do we stop it?"

The Barrage of questions stopped when they reached the Great Hall. Harry felt overwhelmed. He should of thought of those questions himself. The whole thing had him just as confused, and nervous.

"Let's take it a step at a time. It seems to me that it can only really haunt those inside the castles by dreams and whispers. So as long as we are in the castle it can't manifest. There must be some sort of ancient magic that requires that."

The two boys sat at the Gryffindor table, unaware of the many surprised faces that stared in shock at them. Blaise nodded his head, drinking a goblet of pumpkin juice that had just appeared before him.

"But once outside, whatever this thing is can fully manifest. Causing awkward things to happen. Scaring us. I say we look in the library and see what we can find. We may want to enlist your friend as well." As much as he detested the Mud Blood, Blaise would consent to the fact that Hermione Granger would be a great help in this situation.

Harry sipped on the soup before him. His green eyes gazed up at Blaise.

"Sure. We have a two weeks until Halloween. Let's hope we can find an answer before then."

* * *

It had been a week since she had gone to the pitch. A week since she had seen Draco. Halloween was nearly upon them, the excitement could be felt in the air, like a breeze. Ginny thought nothing of these things on this warm day, her mission clear in her mind.

She heard the crunch of her footsteps as she headed out towards the one place she had avoided for the past week. She had not wanted to come near the Qudditch Pitch, fear of actually being chased by the darkness causing her to avoid any thoughts of even stepping foot near there.

For some reason today, maybe it was because the air was warm, the sun glinting off her skin, and the gentle breeze that blew, she was feeling brave enough to face whatever danger lay there. She allowed her mind to wander to Draco.

They had been busy living separate lives, which only glances here and there could be spared. Yet she had not forgotten the feel of his arms around her. The smell of his cologne still tickled her nose when she thought of him. He smelled of Earth, of a strong musk scent that drew her in. His arms had been wrapped so tightly around her, that Ginny had to admit she felt alive.

His hand on her stomach was enough to cause her to melt against him. She felt how content he was, to just hold onto her. They needed to say very little, which surprised her. There really was nothing to say, as they had already spoken. She had issued him a challenge, he had taken it.

As she approached the pitch, she saw his figure leaning out on one of the railings. She felt her breath catch, her heart rate speed up. She wondered how on Earth he knew she was going there, how he seemed to gauge her thoughts directly. As if there was some telepathy between them, his head turned to her.

Draco could not understand why in Merlin's beard he had decided to come here this morning. The instinct to come to the pitch had become so strong he could no longer resist. He needed to see her, to ask her, to touch her.

Her brown eyes held his gaze as she walked up next to him, unyielding and powerful. It was than that he felt an unbearable craving to touch her, to make her his. He could make it happen, wanted to make it happen.

He moved behind her, penning her in once again. The scent of her hair was Cinnamon, warmed by the sun. She said nothing to him, words not needing to be spoken. She moved back against him immediately and enjoyed the feel of his strong arm as it hugged her to him.

"A penny for your thoughts." She asked suddenly breaking the silence.

Draco was surprised. "My thoughts aren't with that much."

"Who are you to be the judge of that? If I didn't think they were worth something, I wouldn't have asked." Ginny said, turning her head to look into his eyes.

He was quiet for a moment, unsure of how to speak. He was going to guard himself now, unsure of how she would react to his thoughts, his words.

"I can't make up something so quickly." Draco knew he was trying to buy himself time, and failing.

"Don't make it up."

"Can you handle it?"

Ginny was surprised at the question. She thought for a moment. She had handled a lot of hell in her past years, but she wondered if maybe she could not handle Draco as easily as she thought or if maybe this was truly a game.

Her eyes met his guarded ones. "I can handle more than you think."

"I know you can. My question is what will you do with it?"

Ginny whirled this time, looking right at him. She crossed her arms and said, "If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be."

"You have done nothing. It is I who came to you." Draco stopped for a moment, pushed off the railing, and stepped back. "You are free to leave."

Ginny stopped. This was new. Draco was giving her a chance to leave, to run before things got hard. Her head screamed at her to be rational and gracefully bow out now, but her feet would not move. Instinct had her stepping forward.

"If I didn't want you near me, I would have moved away from you as soon as you came near me." Ginny said, unsure of what was going to happen next.

Draco winced. She had a valid point. Draco knew her better than he thought, he knew she wouldn't leave, knew she would not back down.

"I'm not going anywhere." She responded, eyes level with him. Her mind was screaming at her to move, to leave before she got hurt or worse. Before she could think, Draco had his arms around her. He looked into her eyes, the warm chocolate that pulled him in and held him captive in her. The passion to kiss her had become overwhelming and he let her go.

"Have a good day." She said softly, trying to catch her breath.

It was he that left her this time, yearning and craving. It was he that walked away, that knew he would have to test her on how much she could handle, and although it pained him to do it, he just had to know. He smiled as the sun warmed his back and the scent of her hair filled him.


End file.
